Characters, for example, magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) characters, may be printed on a surface of a medium, such as a promissory note, check, or the like, by using magnetic ink (see FIG. 2). Such MICR characters may be read as follows, by a magnetic ink reading apparatus. In other words, when a user inserts the medium into the magnetic ink reading apparatus, a magnet magnetizes the MICR characters. Then, a magnetic detection head (MICR head) detects a residual magnetic field generated by residual magnetism of the MICR characters such that the magnetic ink reading apparatus identifies the MICR characters based on magnetic characteristics or magnetic patterns of the residual magnetic field. The magnetic ink reading apparatus may distinguish the promissory note or the check via the MICR characters.
Such a magnetic ink reading apparatus is used, for example, by being included in a printer of an ATM or a POS.
In the printer, a magnet, a magnetic detection head, a feed roller and a pinch roller, an inkjet head, and a platen are arranged along a transport path. Also, a motor driving the feed roller is provided.
A strong permanent magnet is used as the magnet to stably magnetize the MICR characters. Also, the magnet and the magnetic detection head are provided according to a position of the MICR characters on a medium P to be transported on a transport path K, that is, according to a position about 0.3 inches away from a side end portion of the medium P.
The printer configured as such magnetizes the MICR characters, and reads or prints by detecting the residual magnetic field. In such a printer, since the MICR characters need to be accurately read, it is necessary to stably contact the magnetic detection head to the MICR characters.
In order for the magnetic detection head to stably contact the MICR characters, a pressing pad is arranged to face the magnetic detection head such that the MICR characters and the magnetic detection head contact each other by a pressing force thereof. In particular, the pressing force needs to increase such that a medium with residual folding wrinkles surely press the magnetic detection head.
However, when the pressing force of the pressing pad is excessively increased, the medium is skewed due to an imbalance in a width direction of the medium, that is, in a direction perpendicular to a transport direction. When the medium is skewed, reading accuracy of the magnetic detection head may decrease.